


Plot Bunny

by FawnMother



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawnMother/pseuds/FawnMother





	Plot Bunny

Pulling back the curtains she watched him, it was routine. Every day she watched as he made his way outside in his too big clothes and wild hair. She was intrigued by him, him with his too thin frame and round glasses. So she would sit backwards on the couch and watch the strange boy every day though the curtains in the window. Today he was planting fresh tulips in the flower bed shirt soaked with perspiration and dirt. Today she was going to do it. She would go out there and talk to him. Taking deep breaths she worked up her courage and padded to the fridge to grab a water bottle. Hoping she might be able to pass the bottle as a peace offering. Smoothing her fingers down her skirt she wrenched the front door open making her way swiftly across the street. The boy looked up with startling green eyes when she approached him but remained crouched over the flower beds. "Hi." she spoke softly smiling at him shyly "What's your name?" she asked before he could shoo he away for bothering him "H-Harry, Harry potter." he stuttered bewildered as if no one had asked for him name before. Though with how much she had watched him she knew it was because no one had. "I'm Nala, Nala Rosenburrow" she smiled brightly at him glad he wasn't turning her away. The boy, Harry now watched her warily glancing between her and the door to his house as if about to make a mad dash for the door. she shoved the water bottle in his direction watching as he flinched but then stared at the water bottle when it didn't hit him in the face. "I brought this for you i thought you might need it." she spoke quickly smiling when he wrapped his hands around the bottle. His brows crinkled in confusion as he stood from his position in front of the flower bed. [Plot bunny ends here]


End file.
